


Debt Collection

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Maledom, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Byleth's only option to get Sylvain to stop breaking girls' hearts is to let him have his way with his body.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	Debt Collection

“Uh, you know I wasn’t serious, right?”

Byleth nodded. He wasn’t sure if it was the right idea, but he was starting to get tired of all of the complaints that he had been receiving from Sylvain’s behavior. If Sylvain kept doing what he was doing, then it would start to impact the reputation of the Blue Lions, and thus directly affect his own as the person assigned to take care of the crew.

Not going to risk that, especially when Seteth has been hyper-focusing on his performance lately.

Byleth asked Sylvain to stop before, but the lad would always wave it off with some kind of justification. With no more options left, he only got one thing to offer.

“If I let you take out your frustrations on me… Would you stop chasing skirts and focus on your studies?”

“Come on, prof-”

“I still remember that talk we had the other day. And I don’t think you were ‘joking’ as much as you claimed.”

Sylvain paused, pursing his lips, carefully gauging Byleth’s words and expression. His teacher stared at him, face stoic and expressionless as usual. What a tough nut to crack. Inviting himself to Sylvain’s room, just to offer up his body? The noble never had been with a man before, and he didn’t have any intention to do so soon, but to have a fun time with his professor? The professor that everyone he knew looked up to? Well, that’s a once in a lifetime opportunity, and it being with a man wasn’t that much of an issue. 

And if he squinted a bit, Byleth almost looked… pretty.

With a sigh, he wrung his arms and folded his arms. “Fine, fine. I’ll take on your offer.” Byleth smiled, a bit too smug for Sylvain’s taste. The redhead took a step closer, his voice dropping a pitch lower. “Though I’m worried that you’ll regret it. I can be… rough.”

“I’m not so innocent as you think I am,” Byleth replied, looking unperturbed.

“Oh, so you got experience?” 

Byleth for once looked like he got caught speechless. After a moment, he shook his head. “No… But I’m not worried.”

A virgin? Sylvain rose his brows as he took another step closer. Nice. Just the thought of taking his professor’s first time sent a jolt of excitement down his groin. And if Byleth was this gung ho-

That’ll make things easier.

“Then go ahead,” Sylvain said, raising a brow in anticipation. Byleth pressed his lips together until they were a thin line, “So you want me-”

“On your knees,” Sylvain ordered, putting on a perfect seductive voice. “Don’t pretend you don’t know what was going to happen.”

Byleth nodded, a hint of nervousness breaking through his cool mask. Getting on his knees was shameful enough, but getting on his knees to service one of his students? Even the stern-faced Byleth couldn’t help but flush up at the thought. But he was the person that made the proposition in the first place, and he wasn’t one to run away from the problems that he caused.

He clenched his hands into fists, trying to ignore Sylvain’s delighted grin as he got into position. His lips felt dry, and his heart pumped painfully against his chest. His palm hovered over Sylvain’s groin, and he held it there, afraid to take the next step.

“If you’re going to take so long, I’m tempted to just leave and seek some other girl that’ll be willing to have some fun,” Sylvain jabbed, rolling his hips impatiently. Baited, Byleth moved on, tensing up as he felt up the identifiable bulge of a dick. Not hard yet, thankfully. 

But he knew it won’t stay soft for long, especially with how Sylvain kept grinning down at him with excitement in his eyes. Byleth steeled himself before starting to work on his student’s belt until the trousers were off and Sylvain was standing in tight, shapely dark red boxer briefs. It highlighted the sturdy muscle of his thighs, hard from training. Down those smooth thighs lead those strong sturdy calves, littered with short red hairs. It was hard not to notice but the carpets fit the drapes. Byleth’s eyes trawled up, lingering on the messy treasure trail on Sylvain’s sculpted waist, the hairs being a tad darker than the mop on his head. 

“Yeah, all of the ladies have that look on their face when they first see me,” Sylvain joked, thrusting his hips out till his bulge pressed against Byleth’s nose. “You’re looking quite nice on your knees like this.”

Byleth grumbled, flinching at the warmth against his face. And judging from the stretch of the fabric, Sylvain was starting to get excited. Byleth expected this but having his student’s hardening cock pressed against his face was still a surreal moment. His fingers danced over the band before pulling it down and getting greeted by Sylvain’s hard cock hitting his cheeks.

“Oops, sorry,” Sylvain said, holding back a chuckle while Byleth narrowed his eyes at him with his cock blocking half of his face. Byleth let out a sigh of exasperation which pulled a laugh out, before focusing on the hard cock patting his cheek. He ogled at it, the hard-on twitching excitedly as the pink mushroom head released a sliver of pre-cum. Not sure what to think of the fact that the infamous womanizer Sylvain got so inflamed just from his touch, Byleth laid his hands on it, working the lengthy shaft carefully.

It pulsed with heat underneath his grasp. The cock wasn’t fully hard but it was already starting to get intimidatingly big. Byleth stroked it slowly, watching Sylvain who stared him down with a cocky smile. The redhead started to remove his top, tossing his blazer onto his bed and unbuttoning his white dress shirt, exposing his well-trained body, with fit biceps and a strong chest.

And so they went on, Byleth nervously stroking Sylvain off, trying to keep his face authoritative while on his knees, while Sylvain relaxed, fully in the buff as his dear professor, pleasuring his cock with a tense meekness that was so unlike his usual confident self. The disparity of the professor everyone sees and the one touching his dick on his knees like a nervous maiden… Sylvain swallowed and swiped his bangs from his face. Shit.

“Open your mouth. Don’t tell me you think I’ll be satisfied with just a handjob, right?” Sylvain ordered, breaking into a vicious smile when Byleth straightened his back. The professor kept stroking his cock, now fully hard and looking dangerous to anyone unprepared for the Gautier treatment. The little hint of pink tongue darting across the professor’s lips was driving Sylvain wild, and he needed that on his cock right then and now.

“Open.” 

Sylvain didn’t need to say it twice. Byleth nervously took him into his mouth. The taste of hard flesh flooded his taste buds as Byleth took more and more of Sylvain’s length down his throat. The truth of the situation truly came rushing in at this moment, and Byleth let out a whimper as he took more of Sylvain’s hard member deeper down his throat. 

He’s sucking off his student. The student that he would glare at disapprovingly when he would bother his classmates in class with tales of his amorous adventures. And now he’s adding story for him to tell, where the stern Professor Byleth came to him, offering his body and gobbling his cock down like a starving peasant. The shame of the situation hit him harsh, and mortifyingly, it was starting to make him aroused. Sylvain wasn’t helpful with his hungry hot breaths, thrusting into his mouth slowly, rolling his hips while Byleth danced his tongue across the tip of his length.

“You’re quite good at this,” Sylvain remarked, letting out a needy groan as Byleth took more inches in, “This is your first time and you’re better than eighty percent of the girls I’ve been with.” Sylvain cursed at Byleth sucked harder at his remark, bringing his hands into Byleth’s dark locks. “Taking it pretty deep, aren’t you?”

Byleth didn’t answer, his eyes shut in pure focus as he worked his neck, bobbing on Sylvain’s cock greedily, ignoring the hardening in his trousers. He must focus on bringing Sylvain into completion, and then they can never talk about this ever again. He sucked his cheeks in harder; Sylvain’s groans of pleasure started to fill up the room. 

But his eyes shot up wide when Sylvain hiked up to his tippy toes and shoved his entire lengthy cock down his professor’s throat. Byleth choked, taking hasty heavy breaths as his nose pressed against the curly forest of Sylvain’s pelvis. His toes curled in shock, and his hands reached out to hammer against Sylvain’s thighs, but the redhead held him tight, eyes rolling back as Byleth’s throat clenched and squeezed tight around his length until he was satisfied. 

Moaning heavily, Sylvain pulled out, finally letting Byleth take some air. Coughing and massaging his throat, Byleth tried to glare at Sylvain for his reckless behavior. To scold him for treating him like a meat toy for his pleasure, but no words came out of his mouth. His hands pressed against his erection, and shit-

He didn’t want to admit it but he liked it. He liked it a lot.

“Sorry about that. You were just doing it so well and I thought you could handle it,” Sylvain cooed, leaning down and taking Byleth by the hand. Byleth took up on his offer, standing up but keeping his eyes on the ground. It was impossible to hide his hard-on, so swollen and aching to be touched. Sylvain darted his eyes down and smirked, his thumb rubbing on Byleth’s knuckles. “Forgive me?”

“...there’s nothing to forgive,” Byleth replied. The perfect answer. Before Byleth could object, Sylvain spun Byleth around and pushed him down onto the bed, knocking the breath out of him. Byleth yelped, struggling to get back up, but the redhead had his arms held against his back by a firm hold from his foot. Byleth tried to say something- anything but his words was interrupted by a surprised gasp when Sylvain pulled down his pants, revealing his firm rear for the world.

“Y-You’re going there?” Byleth asked, his voice jumping a pitch. “Well, there’s no way I would be satisfied with just a blowjob, right? Don’t tell me you don’t expect me to want to go all the way?” Sylvain replied, his hands exploring Byleth’s rear. It’s surprisingly shapely, not that he got the chance to look at it much with the professor’s outfit blocking his back most of the time. Pale and smooth, firm but not too hard, just the perfect amount of muscle to be tight. Sylvain slapped Byleth’s ass, forcing a hiked up gasp from the professor, and his cock twitched at the sound. 

“Of course, I’m not going to force you if you’re not interested, so what do you say, teach?” Sylvain asked.

“...Promise me that you’ll stop skirt-chasing and I’ll let you do whatever you want,” Byleth answered, hiding his face against a nearby pillow. He had goosebumps when he heard Sylvain let out a bark of laughter before he received another nice slap on his ass. “I promise, and I’m a man that doesn’t break his promises.”

Sylvain’s voice dropped down an octave as he leaned in and whispered, “Get ready.”

...

Byleth gasped, fingers clutching the sheets as Sylvain worked his slicked up fingers into his rear, prodding the hole until it was loose. He had been working on loosening the professor for a while, watching as Byleth shivered, his fingers progressively slipping in easier and easier. Byleth shook in place, pushing out his nice rear as Sylvain pumped in again and again until the redhead thought it was ready.

“Nice.”

One more harsh slap of satisfaction before Sylvain got into position, holding Byleth down with a firm grip on his waist. Licking his lips in anticipation, Sylvain pushed the head of his big cock against Byleth’s pink hole, hissing through his teeth as he breached through. Byleth was silent, save for light breathing as Sylvain took his anal virginity. Getting taken by his student to get him to stop fooling around… It was a surreal reason to get his ass fucked.

Ignoring the burning sensation as Sylvain pushed in further. The pain eventually subsided into a bodywide sensation of pleasure, Byleth took more and more, back sweating from stress until Sylvain bottomed out and his kinky curls pressed against the professor’s tight rim.

It started slow, Sylvain moving in short strokes, allowing Byleth to slowly get used to his size. But whether it was impatience or just pure desire to put Byleth in his place, Sylvain suddenly increased in speed, pounding Byleth harshly with powerful heavy strokes. With his sweaty chest pressed against Byleth’s back, Sylvain growled and bit Byleth’s ear, causing Byleth to gasp out in shock and instinctively back his rear against the protrusion viciously slamming inside of him. 

The pleasure of getting fucked was new and alarming, piling new sensations on top of new sensations. Byleth could barely hold back gasping in pleasure as Sylvain worked his ass with gusto, looking wild and hungry as he took Byleth’s ass again and again. Swishing the cheeks into his palms as he worked his magic, Sylvain stared down, menacing intent flooding his head as Byleth twisted and turned. His hands balled into fists and shot out, holding Byleth by the neck.

“You’re such a fucking slut, aren’t you,” Sylvain taunted, refusing to stop the constant barrage of thrusts into Byleth’s backside. “Look at you, moaning and gasping for your student’s cock. What would anyone think of you if they see you like this?” His fingers dug into Byleth’s neck, nails breaking skin. 

Byleth huffed, unable to reply, body shaking uncontrollably as Sylvain fucked him harder, cruel power behind each thrust. His cock twitched in masochistic excitement as Sylvain, usually so pleasant, taunted him with insults. His open mouth allowed Sylvain to slip a finger inside as his hand wretched his jaw, fingerfucking his mouth as he rode his ass seeking satisfaction. 

Byleth swallowed and sucked on Sylvain’s fingers, which simply spurred Sylvain’s behavior further, pounding him into the sheets until Byleth was a complete mess, light tears dropping from the corner of his eyes. Overwhelmed by the forcible pleasure constantly spiking throughout his body, Byleth grew limp, letting Sylvain take full control.

As sweet as it was pounding his professor until Byleth was a piece of meat in his bed, Sylvain had other plans. He pulled out of Byleth’s hole, he delivered one hard slap on Byleth’s now-bruised rear. He swiped the sweat that accumulated all over his body and brushed his locks up away from his eyes. Admiring the mess he made of his professor, who laid on his bed, not saying a word, Sylvain slapped his stiff cock against Byleth’s shapely rear which flexed from the touch, waiting for Sylvain to get back in.

After the momentary rest, Sylvain pulled Byleth from the bed, who blinked in shock, lifted his legs and returned his cock to its rightful sheath. Byleth let out a meek moan as Sylvain pierced back inside, pulling a laugh out of the redhead. Grinning cruelly, he slammed Byleth against the door with a loud bang.

  
Byleth’s cheek squished against the wooden barrier, bruised from the impact. He shut his lips tight, holding back moans as Sylvain slammed inside hard with devious intentions. The professor’s toes curled and twitched at every harsh deep thrust, and every audible step and murmur through the door had his hole clenching in both fear… and an odd sense of arousal.

“Heh, looks like you’re getting harder,” Sylvain taunted, reaching low to grip onto Byleth’s hard cock. Not used to handling another man’s genitalia, Sylvain touched it cautiously, focusing on Byleth’s tense reaction. He pumped his hips and slammed it at the perfect spot, making Byleth shiver uncontrollably underneath his touch, the professor’s cock reaching its full length, receiving the touches that it desired.

Byleth was pretty long and big. Maybe it might even be bigger than Sylvain. Too bad he wasn’t using it at the moment as Sylvain jerked it with swift touches, forcing tightly held gasps from Byleth’s lips. The man swallowed, eyes shut as he dealt with Sylvain’s double attack on his ass and his swollen dick. Sylvain gritted his teeth as he fucked Byleth against the door, working his ass until the professor was calling out his name.

“Sylvain…!” Byleth muttered, his legs shaking after Sylvain delivered out hard bucks one after another. His legs pulsed in place, instinctively jerking up into the air as Sylvain continued his merciless assault. Sylvain licked Byleth’s neck, lapping up the salty sweat traveling down his heated body. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Byleth groaned in reply, gasping as Sylvain pulled out, hole gaping desperately, waiting to be filled. It didn’t need to wait long. The redhead slammed Byleth’s back against the door loudly, and the possibility of getting caught became even more real. But before Byleth could protest, Sylvain slipped right between his legs, gripping his ass and holding him up before pushing himself back in. 

It went fully inside in a split second, tucked deep in before Byleth could prepare himself. The professor let out a desperate lustful moan, not befitting of one responsible for nurturing all the students from the Blue Lions, that’s for sure, Sylvain thought. Byleth had become the steps of becoming his cock slut. At least Byleth had the sense of mind to try to stop himself, clasping his hands over his mouth as Sylvain buried his cock deep with swift and hard thrusts. 

Pushing Byleth fully against the door, Sylvain pulled Byleth’s hands away from his face. With his cheeks burning red, Byleth had the gall to try to look defiant, brows furrowed as he pushed back the moans crawling up his throat. Showing off a toothy wild grin, Sylvain dragged his tongue across Byleth’s jawline, nibbling the earlobe and delivering a strong suck on the professor’s collarbone. Byleth wiggled underneath the sensual assault, unable to move as Sylvain worked his ass, pumping in and out while he continued teasing him with his mouth, planting kisses all across Byleth’s neck until the professor couldn’t hold back anymore.

His legs wrapped around Sylvain’s waist, pulling him closer and deeper inside of him. Ignoring Sylvain’s smug expression as Byleth succumbed to his true desires, Byleth could only bury himself against Sylvain’s sturdy chest as his student had his way with his body. It was bizarre, the confident professor curling up and moaning weakly as Sylvain grunted and pounded his dick inside his ass, begging for more as he reclined closer against Sylvain’s sweaty pecs. 

Byleth shut his eyes, trying to hide his shame, as he got taken, again and again, the hole now taking Sylvain’s cock with ease. Every thrust sent a shot of hazy pleasure throughout his body and his mind started to feel numb from pleasure. But Sylvain’s greedy grunts and dirty name-calling forced Byleth to fully take in his situation, impossible to run from the fact that he’s getting railed by his student that just a few days ago, he scolded for not paying attention in class. 

“Look at me,” Sylvain grunted, yanking Byleth’s hair to face him until Byleth let out a hiss of pain. “Hey, I told you I’ll give you my all. This is what all the ladies like anyway.” Byleth tried to hold a strict expression but a hard jab inside had him shuddering in pleasure. “They like it when you’re a bit rough,” Sylvain whispered, his voice taking on a dark undertone that had Byleth shivering. “And judging from your reactions, you’re loving it too.”

“Stop talking,” Byleth scolded in between gasps of pleasure.

Sylvain laughed. And delivered one hard slap to Byleth’s ass.

Byleth wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s torso, ignoring how excited he got just from the slap. Best not to overly engage with Sylvain right now, especially when the lad had his cock deep inside of him. Byleth had his pride but he knew it’s best not to do anything else to rile him up. 

He wasn’t sure his ass could handle it.

No, not that. He could handle it. But his mind won’t.

“Ergh-!”

Byleth had his chest pressed against the door as Sylvain continued the relentless pounding of his ass, now crimson red. It was pushing him to his peak, his body burning as his orgasm slowly approached. 

Sylvain kept thrusting, his eyes darting to the clock on the opposite wall as if he was expecting something. Just on cue, Byleth heard a familiar voice.

“I wondered where the professor was. He wasn’t in his room.”

Dimitri was just right outside, talking to someone that quickly became clear. “I saw him walking towards Sylvain’s room a while ago. Maybe you should ask him instead.”

Felix. Shit.

“Sylvain, are you in there?” Dimitri was right outside, just inches apart, only separated by a thin wooden frame. Byleth wiggled, trying to get Sylvain to stop, but Sylvain continued shamelessly, shifting his pace to focus on slow, hard strokes like he’s making a point.

“Oh, Dimitri? Is there anything you need?” Sylvain smirked, pulling Byleth’s arms and using them as handlebars. He pulled his cock slowly until only his tip was inside. Byleth only scowled in worry, hole twitching around the head.

“Have you seen Professor? I needed to talk to him about something important,” Dimitri asked. He was so naive, not knowing that the professor he was seeking was being railed just behind the door.

“Nope, haven’t seen him, but I’ll pass along the message if I do. What do you want me to tell him?” Byleth could barely hold back a cry of pleasure as Sylvain suddenly thrust inside, the sound of flesh against flesh making it clear to anyone what was happening.

Anyone other than Dimitri, of course.

“I think it’s best to leave Sylvain alone. Only someone as dense as you aren’t capable of noticing that he’s… busy,” Felix grumbled. With a short pause, Dimitri yelped. “Oh, sorry. Sylvain… Just keep doing whatever you’re doing.”

“Heh, sorry about this. This person’s just so tight- they came begging for me. Can’t just leave them empty-handed, can’t I?” Sylvain replied, laughing as Felix muttered the word ‘Disgusting’. They left soon after, their footsteps carrying them away. Felix continued to spill a barrage of insults towards Sylvain’s shamelessness while Dimitri listened, still irked at his naivety. Byleth relaxed, but his moment of peace quickly ended as Sylvain yanked his head back with a painful grip on his hair.

“You got a lot tighter when you heard Dimitri’s voice. You like him?” Sylvain teased. Byleth shook his head, as much as he could with his head held firmly. “You don’t, right? Instead, you’re obsessed with this cock of mine, aren’t you?”

Byleth was done. He reached his breaking point. With a short gasp, Byleth nodded. “Yes, I love your cock, Sylvain. I can see why all the girls keep chasing after you. This cock is amazing.”

Sylvain tensed up. Hearing Byleth say those words- why did they suddenly make him feel so nervous? He swallowed hard, releasing his grip and focusing his attention on pounding Byleth’s ass until the man shut up. 

Byleth kept rambling on, urging him on with cries of pleasure. “Sylvain, it’s so good. Keep going-! I love it!”

Growling like a beast, Sylvain bucked harder than ever, slamming in and eliciting words of praises from his professor. His dear professor, cooing and moaning his name, saying such loving things. With a choked deepthroated groan, Sylvain buried his meaty cock fully in and came, his balls rising to release a flood of hot burning cum for Byleth to take it all.

Byleth twisted in place, slamming his fists against the door. The first dump of hot load deep in him sent his head blurring. It pushed him to his peak, and with a desperate needy moan, Byleth came from getting fucked for the first time, spilling white seed all over Sylvain’s door. Finally done, Byleth relaxed, wiggling his ass slowly to get Sylvain out of him. Sylvain held him back, yanking his head back, crashing their lips together in one last hurrah. 

Byleth eagerly kissed back, moaning against Sylvain’s kiss, soaking up the moment accompanied by Sylvain’s satisfied moans.

\-------

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” Sylvain asked as he picked out a simple shirt and trousers. Ugh, he hated the feeling of sweat after sex. Gonna have to take a shower soon.

“...No. I quite enjoyed it,” Byleth admitted. He watched Sylvain carefully, trying to figure out what to say now that they had committed the deed. It would be difficult if Sylvain won’t take him seriously after this.

“Right… Good.” Sylvain turned back quickly. How Byleth was able to quickly turn back to his proper respectable appearance in a matter of minutes was quite remarkable. Guess he’ll never be in a situation where he needs to quickly put his clothes back on or he’ll be caught with his cock in some peasant girl. “Oh, and don’t worry. I won’t say anything, and I won’t treat you any differently. I mean, you’re still my professor.”

“No teasing?”

“Uh, well I can’t promise you that.”

Byleth laughed. “I suppose then you’ll remember what you promised then?”

“Of course, of course.”

Seemingly satisfied with Sylvain’s answer, Byleth stood up from Sylvain’s bed and prepared to make his exit. With the door held open, he looked back and smiled, “I won’t mind doing something like that again.”

“Right, good nig- Uh, wait-” But before Sylvain could ask for clarification, the door slammed shut. With his mouth agape, Sylvain nervously laughed, ignoring the gushing feeling that’s starting to erupt in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> March Poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/19773183  
> April Poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/19773497  
> comments and kudos are appreciated. get mad at me on @raggyscribes if you want.


End file.
